River
by Links Black
Summary: Colt has a twin sister whose exactly lik her brothers.Shes a ninja too.Based on th first movie.
1. River

"Rocky Emily's here?"I yelled from the kitchen.Rocky was my oldest brother followed by Colt and then my little brother TumTum.I'm the only girl and most of the time its a pain.Well a pain for my brothers anyway.

Today was the first day of school and yesterday we came back from spending another summer at our grandfathers house.I love our grandfather he teaches us the way of the ninja.Though our father hates it.Which is why Colt and I enjoy it so much.We don't really see eye to eye with our dad probably because he's always working.

Now you might be thinking what kind of names are Rocky, Colt, and TumTum.My name isn't much better, because I am swift and move as gracefully as water my name is River.Their not our real names their our ninja names.The names our grandfather gave us.

Rocky is really Samuel, Colt my twin brother though we look nothing alike is really Jeffery though I think Colt sounds a whole lot better, and then TumTum whose real name is Michael.Samuel was given his name because he is strong and sturdy as rock.Jeffery was given his name because he's fast and wild like a horse.As for Michael because his energy begins and ends with his stomach he was given the name TumTum.And my real name is Jessica after my mother.

"Alright I'll be right down."Rocky yelled from the room that he shared with my other brothers.As of now I was the only one that had their own room.Our mom was trying to redo a room so that Rocky could have his own but she was always to busy to finish it.

"Mom Colt's going at it again he says he can't find his history book but its in his bookbag."I said as I sat down to drink a cup of orange juice.

"I know dear here's your lunch. Are you going to walk or ride your bike with your brothers to school?"mom said handing me my lunch.

"I'll ride as long as Rocky's not love sick."I said causeing TumTum to laugh.

"Hi Emily you ready? Guys come on!"Rocky yelled.

"Bye mom see you later."I said and kissed her goodbye."Colt come on."I said pulling him out the door.

"River leave me alone."Colt said in one of his bad moods.

"Listen I really don't want to hear Rocky talk about his girlfreind.Will you spare me and talk instead."I whispered from behind Rocky.

"Deal but can I make fun of him?"Colt asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure."I said still laughing and we all took off on our bikes.


	2. Show Off!

On our way to school we took a normal shortcut though Emily not wanting to get in trouble went around the long way.After realizing she was gone Rocky stopped and looked around.

"Where's Emily?"

"Rocky she's slow."Colt said looking at me.

"Yeah she's slow."Tum chimed in.

"I'm going to go look for her."Rocky said and rode off.

"Rocky loves Emily!Rocky loves Emily!"my brothers and I started to chant as we followed Rocky.

We heard Emily scream for Rocky so we sped off in her direction.When we reached her the local bullies were riding off with her bike.

"Are you alright Emily?"Rocky asked.Though Emily looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Nice going show off."

"I'll get your bike back I promise."Rocky said but Emily gave a slight tantrum and turned Tum and I just chuckled a little before riding off again.

Later a recess I was practicing some kicks for soccer while Colt was playing one on one basketball with a freind.Rocky was no where to be found probably finding out a way to make Emily love him more or something.

"Give us the ball back."I heard Colt's voice and turned around.The same bullies from before were now picking on my brother and his friend and this made me mad.

'Please don't fight Colt.'I thought as I watched the situation now Rocky was invovled and they were both being laughed at.I walked over slowly even though there was already a major circle around them screaming fight.

"What do you bet?"Colt asked.

"Colt."

"Well we seem to be collecting quite a few bikes today how about yours."a stupid fat kid said as though he was power itself.

"And if we win."Rocky asked.

"How about we let you walk out of here with your girlfriends bike."

"Deal."

"How many points to a game?"Rokcy asked.

"Ten duh."

"Alright you get first out and nine point lead."Rocky said full of himself."Emily will you hold my hat?"

"Why are you showing off?"Emily asked.

"I'm not I'm playing basketball."he said with a smirk and went back on the court.


	3. Hide

I couldn't help but think the bullies were going to get what was coming.I mean my brothers had to be the best at basketball they used all kinds of skills that no one else had.Not unless they were a ninja.

One after another Rocky and Colt made their shots and earned their points and the bullies well they were getting mad.They started to play dirty. first they pushed Rocky and for the first time I thought Rocky was going to lose his temper.Then the fat idiot knock Colt out from underhis feet.He hit really hard.I thought he was going to start fighting right then but he continued to play.They won of course causing Emily to be very happy.I swear she wanted give Rocky a kiss.

After recess we finished school and rode home.Again dad wasn't home.I kissed mom hi and ran upstairs who knows what my brothers were doing.I finished my homework and went downstairs for dinner.

"Mom when is dad coming home?"I asked through dinner.

"I'm going to go pick him up after dinner.Did you do your homework?"she asked us all.as usual I was the only one done.

Mom left and the babysitter was downstairs hacking up a lung.Rocky and Colt were in their room doing their homework while TumTum was playing a video game.Being bored I decided to just hangout with them in their room until we had to go to sleep.After a few minutes though Colt left to go see who was at the door.

"I have good news and bad news guys."Colt said when he got back, his back up against the door."The good news is the delivery guy just creamed the babysitter in the face with the pizza."

"Awesome!"my brothers and I said together.

"The bad news is their carrying guns."

"Alright don't panic we'll call the cops."Rocky said jumping down from the bunkbed.

"Duh there's no phone in here."Tum added.

"Emily we'll call Emily and she'll call the police."Rocky said when he thought of it.Grabbing pea can phone that connected to Emily's room.

"Rocky if we take these guys down then dad will..."Colt started.

"Then dad will see that our ninja training is worth it."Rocky finished.

"Can you guys seriously not do that its creepy."I said I mean it was creepy when two of your brothers finished each others sentences.Its one thing when twins do it but they weren't and that made it creepy.I know lame moment.

Rocky went to the dresser and pulled out his gi and and TumTum did the same.

"River what are you waiting for?"Rocky asked.

"Well my stuffs in my room and I don't know about you but if I go to my room the robbers might see me and then our plan will be ruined.Duh."I said looking at Colt knowing he had an extra gi.

"Here River."Colt said tossing me his other gi.After putting it over my clothes Rocky started explaining his plan.

"Colt you got the room at the end of the hall mom's redoing, River TumTum you guys got the kitchen, and I got mom and dads room."he said.

Just as he finished talking the red light went off that was by the door."Uh oh their coming."Tum said and we all went to find a place to hide for the moment.Rocky was under the top bunk holding himself up, Colt was inside the toy trunk, and TumTum hid in the dirty clothes bin.I hid between Rocky's bed in the wall.Being thin and small I was able to fit there.


End file.
